Green knights
Green knights are supporting characters in the game Rust Bucket that follow the movements of the player. Appearance Green knights are almost identical to Rust Bucket, except that they are green. They appear cylindrical, with two horns on top of their helmet and a Y''' shaped whole for their eyes. They also share the same backplate as Rust Bucket does. The shape of their helmet seems to differ a bit from the one of Rust Bucket, with a bumped top part instead of a completely flat one. The horns on top of their heads are also a bit smaller and pointing outwards. All green knights have synchronized breathing animations, but are not necessarily synchronized with Rust Bucket. Game information Green knights are a unique character mechanic introduced in Rust Bucket. During the game's levels, they appear in specific occasions when a button is pressed. Multiple knights can appear at once on set tiles upon pressing a button. In the Endless Mode, green knights can be encountered once the player gets four points, but are sometimes killed before they notice the player. Green knights follow the player's movements. Each time the player moves in a direction, all green knights will move in that same direction, provided that they are not blocked by a wall or a pit. Green knights interact with game components the same way the player does, but with a few exceptions: they are unable to finish levels for the player, collect coins, open doors and are not given red '''⨯'s to alert them of moves that will kill them. They will be targeted by enemies if they are closer to the enemies than the player. They cannot use weapons, but can use shields. They will also not trigger Mimics when standing next to them. The player can move even if a green knight is blocked, but the opposite cannot happen. The movement of green knights relative to the player is always the same. The only way to have a green knight in a different position relative to the player would be for the player to move while the green knight is blocked or have either the green knight or the player attack an enemy. If the player is directly next to a green knight, moving in into the knight's position will result in the two switching places. This means that if the player, a green knight, and an enemy are aligned, moving in the direction of the enemy in order to kill it with the green knight will result in the player getting killed by the enemy. If the player is cornered between a statue and a green knight, the player will be killed as if the green knight was an obstacle. Using green knights is often mandatory to complete levels they appear in, as they often can reach interactive objects that the player cannot reach. Trivia *Green knights share some similarities with the mimic aliens from Bad Ice-Cream 3, such as their behaviour and being green-coloured. *The green knight's dying noise is similar to the Moon's dying noise in Cheese Dreams: New Moon.